pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension)
Field Marshal Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Candace Flynn. She is the 1st leader and one of founderers of The Resistance against Heinz Doofenshmirtz. She is essentially an exact duplicate of the 1st Dimension Candace Flynn that had grown up with a different life and therefore has different motives for her existence. History Candace is first seen by Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 at the Flynn-Fletcher household in her standard civilian clothing before she denies having seen duplicates of her brothers in the living room and leaves. She is revealed as the opposition leader after they are escorted into the Resistance headquarters by Buford 2.When they solicit her cooperation to rescue Perry-1 from Doofenshmirtz, she initially declines, saying it's "their fight", but shortly later changes her mind and takes the group, including a recently-arrived Candace-1 into a mining cart transport system to bring them to Doofenshmirtz' headquarters. Upon arriving underneath DEI, Candace begins to doubt that the task at hand would be accomplished as easily as planned, and when Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Candace-1, Isabella=-2 and Buford-2 are nearly captured by the Doofenshmirtzs when they reach Perry, she takes them and flees in the mine carts. When the Norm Bots follow in pursuit, she at first attempts to fight them off before realizing her odds and making the decision to separate the end of the train carrying the 1st Dimension characters, allowing them to be captured. However, she changes her mind later, as revealed when she breaks into the Goozim room and tosses a handheld version of Doofenshmirtz-1's Otherdimensionator to Phineas, who uses it to escape into the inter-dimensional stream with the 1st dimension Candace, Ferb, Perry, and a betrayed Doofenshmirtz and travel with them back to their dimension. Unfortunately, the rescue is at her expense, and she is subdued by the defending Norm Bot battalion before she can escape. To her luck, however, Jeremy-2 along with Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 break into her prison cell shortly thereafter and free her. After the battle for the Tri-State Area, she congratulates the 1st Dimension characters for managing to end Doofenshmirtz-2's reign of terror and ultimately bring him into custody, but feels her life would go nowhere now that it has been achieved. When Candace-1 advises she take up the endeavors of an average teenager, she replies saying she'd "take it under consideration". She bids her first dimension counterpart and everyone else a farewell before returning to her dimension, likely to begin a new life. Personality Unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart, Candace doesn't display the typical behavior of a teenage girl, although it is presumed that she eventually does after the film's events. They do, however, share certain personal traits. Such traits include their controlling attitude, which she carries more of as the leader of the opposition, and her defiance and resilience, which has under separate circumstances molded her in a different manner into a different person. She is obsessed with overthrowing Doofenshmirtz the same way her first dimension counterpart is with getting her brothers grounded. As said by her to the first dimension Candace during an exchange in the mine carts: "He is going down, down, down!" She is earnestly devoted to the safety of everyone she cares about, particularly her brothers, Phineas and Ferb, and is terrified of losing them. For that reason, she'd even prohibited them from joining the Resistance for their own safety until they proved their ability. As warm and protective as she is to those close to her, she is cold and merciless towards those who threaten them and lives her life with the determination of their pursuit and destruction. That includes the Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz of her dimension. Physical Appearance Candace is physically identical to her 1st Dimension counterpart, aside from her apparel. When at home, she wears the standard issued white shirt and 'dooferalls'. When on duty, she wears a low-cut sleeveless shirt, a black skirt, black shoes with black stockings (which appear as really tall boots), a black bandana, and a pair of black sunglasses, which she most probably wears to hide her emotions during combat. She carries around a satchel and wears a utility belt around her waist. Relationships Family Phineas Flynn Unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart, she is extremely protective of her brother to the point where she forbids him to join The Resistance, disregarding his desire to join the fight against Doofenshmirtz. However, when she is rescued by them, she lets them fight as recognition. Ferb Fletcher Her relationship with Ferb is never a subject of focus and Ferb never speaks to her directly, but she appears to be as loving of him as she is of Phineas. Resistance Members Isabella Garcia-Shapiro According to the Phineas and Ferb The Movie Magazine, Isabella has been described as Candace's most trusted members, though this is never specified in the film itself. However, it is mentioned that Isabella is Candace's second in command. Jeremy Johnson She describes Jeremy as a "good soldier" and she tells the 1st Dimension Candace that she doesn't find him as "cute" because she feels that it might get in the way of her work. When Jeremy, Phineas, and Ferb rescue her from Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy gives her a compliment that stirs up Candace's interest before the four depart. When Doofenshmirtz's plot is thwarted and he is arrested in the 2nd Dimension, she wonders what she'll do now that Doofenshmirtz's reign has ended, and the 1st Dimension Candace points to Jeremy, to which she replies that she'll "take it under consideration", implying that the two will start a relationship after the movie's events. 1st Dimension Citizens Candace Flynn She interacts with the 1st Dimension Candace in the mine cart, telling her life as how it is in the 2nd Dimension. The two are briefly at odds when the 1st Dimension Candace realizes that she doesn't find Jeremy as "cute", but they make up. After Doofenshmirtz is arrested, Candace realizes that her life might now go nowhere, and the 1st Dimension Candace reassures her that other pursuits (such as becoming Jeremy's girlfriend) now lie ahead, to which she replies that she'd "take it under consideration". The two share a hug before she departs for her home dimension. Gallery Alt Candy sad.png|Seven year old Alt Candace AltCandyPerry.png|Alt Candy with her long-lost Father (Kuzlalala's theory) Skills She is highly skilled at close and medium range combat when using her Bo staff. Being a lethal martial arts fighter, Candace demonstrates remarkable agility over Doofenshmirtz' Norm Bots and can easily destroy them in small to medium-sized groups. Her fighting style is ruthless and brutal. Brand New Reality In an upcoming episode of Disney's Team Improbable, she appears as an anti-hero under the condition of her dimension and the alternate counterpart of Phineas' sister. She works for Dr. Doofenshmirtz as an assassin to hunt down and capture Team Improbable and the Resistence. Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Candace Flynn Category:Canon Character Category:2nd Dimension Category:Deceased Characters